Kapitola 100: Demogorgon Rises!
=Kapitola 100: Demogorgon Rises!= Motley Crew je ráno i s Hemethem předvedena před oltář Deep Fathera. Cestou se Abdul seznamuje se šedým trpaslíkem. Hemeth se přiznává že je pašerákem který chtěl vydělat na vznikající válce mezi klany Kuo-Toanů. Byl však zajat a teď má být obětován bohovi jehož jméno neumí ani vyslovit. Skupina vedená Archpriestem doráží na vyvýšené místo nad doky. Oltář je směsicí mrtvých mořských zvířat jejichž krev je stáčena do velkého kastrolu. Altar to Leemoogoogoon Jenom část Motley Crew si všimne že se jednotka Kuo-Toa která je k oltáři doprovázela vyměnila za jiné. Archpriest Sea Mother předstoupí před celou “jednotku vězňů” a doprovází je až nahoru na vyvýšené pódium oltáře které shlíží na celé město. Archpriest se otočí zpět ke skupině na oko spoutaných zajatců u kterých nikomu nepříjde divné že jsou až po zuby ozbrojeni. Bublavým undercommonem prochází mezi nimi a zdá se že si vybírá. Sarithovi rychle dojde že se jedná o jakousí rybí verzi Ententýky. Archpriest velice učeně nakonec náhodou skončí na Hemethovi, kterého Jednotky Kuo-Toa okamžitě začnou táhnout k oltáři. Abdul sleduje jak je Hemeth přiveden před Archpriestku kde ho donutí kleknout. Zbytek hrdinů si palčivě uvědomuje že nejsou pořádně schopni ani rozeznat Archprietku od jejich Archpriestka. Jimjar překládá Facesovu otázku Shuusharovi. “Jak je sakra rozeznáme až se začnou prát?” Shuusharova odpověď v bublavém undercommonu je jednoduchá: “You don’t.” Bloppblipppodd, Archpriestess of Leemooggooggoon Než stihne kdokoliv pořádně zareagovat zvedne Abdul, který odmítá nechat Hemetha obětovat své kopí a hodí ho přes celý oltář Priestce přímo do obličeje. Kuo-Toani kolem skupiny, Archpriestka, její royal guard whipové, monitor který odváděl vězně i obrovský dav pod oltářem na vteřinu ztichne a potom vybouchne v šílené bublání. Ryby panicky začínají probíhat jedna mezi druhou a jednotky nahoře u oltáře začínají do vězňů bodat svými špičatými kopí. Všichni vyrazí za vlastním cílem. Whip, hlavní popravčí čety se vrhne proti Shuusharovi, zatímco Buppido vystřelí přímo proti priestce která dostane po hlavě konvičkou. Arthur, May’Tana, Sarith se vrhnou proti jednotce Kuo-Toanů kolem nich. Abdul vystřelí doprostřed skrze dav aby osvobodil Hemetha kterého okamžitě jeden z Royal Guardů chytil pod krkem. Faces pomáhá urážkami Buppidovi a sleduje jak se dole davem protahuje Archpriest Ploopploopeen aby čelil své dceři. Ta mezitím na sebe vyvolala štít z ryb a používá Mass Cure Wounds na své vojáky. Priesti vytahují své mace a přímo před oltářem Leemooggooggoon spolu bojují. Kuo-Toani pod oltářem konečně přestanou běhat mezi sebou a začnou bojovat mezi sebou. Příznivci Blopplipppodd a Ploopploopeen se navzájem bodají kopím a ti kteří zbraně nemají se alespoň koušou. Fiddledonk na druhé straně města vylézá ze své bedny a zatímco zbytek Kuo-Toa sleduje souboj na vrchu oltáře on připravuje loď. Arthur je zamčený v duelu na život a smrt s jedním z běžných Kuo-Toa a Jimjar probíhá skrze dav a bodá koho může do jeho oblíbených pat. Bitka v okolí oltáře trvá relativně dlouho, Abdulovi se podaří zabít jednoho z guardů držících Hemetha, ale je to až sám duergar který se zvětší do své nadživotní velikosti, roztrhne svá pouta a začne mlátit všechny ryby kolem sebe. Sarith, kterému se s May podařilo osvobodit od ryb, pomalu přebíjí a vyráží proti priestce. May’Tana se spolu s Abdulem a Jimjarem snaží zabít Kuo-Toánského Whipa než zabije Shuushara. Abdul whipovi prosekává krk což malou rybu hodí o zem. Shuushar komentuje že to zná a že je to nepříjemné. Sarith s Arthurem si všimnou přístavu. Někteří Kuo-Toani tam naskákali do vody, která se začíná barvit do červena. Přes jedno z mol proletí rejnok a srazí další z ryb do vody. Buppido společně s Ploopploopeenem a děsivým šepotem od Facese udolávájí Archpriestku Bloppblippodd. Priestka která při souboji několikrát odběhla krvácí čím dál více a Motley Crew soutěží o poslední ránu. Její guardi drží stranou Ploopploopeena, Buppido rozdá několik silných ran svou konvičkou, Sarith se vyjmečně trefuje ale je to Faces s jeho urážkou doprovázenou “Tvůj bůh si jde pro tebe!” co Archpriestku Leemooggooggoon vyděsí a srazí k zemi. Priestka dopadne na oltář a pomalu tiše krvácí skrze mrtvá těla rejnoků do kádě s krví. Demogorgon, Prince of Demons Příchod samotného prince démonů má na Motley Crew rozdílný vliv. Arthur, Sarith a Hemeth jsou pohledem na obrovského démona na místě zmraženi a nejsou schopni pohybu. Faces se hýbat může, děsivý vliv Demogorgony na něžnou umělcovu duši ukáže teprve čas. Fiddledonk který je k nebezpečí nejblíže se zastaví na palubě připravované lodi a sleduje gigantickou bestii jak se blíží k malému městu. May’Tana se snaží probrat Arthura, ale nic se neděje ať s ním cloumá jak může. Muž stojí a křečovitě svírá svou hůl která mění barvy. Abdul se snaží probrat Hemetha, který se zvrátil zpět do své velikosti, ale také bezúšpěšně. Shuushar který pohled na prince démonů ustál pomalu odtahuje Saritha kterého se pokoušel probrat Faces. Demogorgona mezitím dorazila k molu města. Jednou silnou ranou svým chapadlem roztříštila celé molo a zabila dvojici rybích lidí. Zdá se, že princ démonů míří k oltáři s hrdiny. Jimjar okamžitě skáče do davu omráčených kuo-toa kteří opakují Leemooggooggoon, Leemooggooggoon. Po jejich hlavách a pak mezi jejich těly utíká směrem pryč od přístavu. Jedna z ryb do které cestou vrazí se po něm v šílenství ožene a kousne ho do ramene. May’Tana se konečně rozhodne pořádně jednat a přetáhne Arthura přes obličej svou holí. Zranění muže probere a ten si přestane mumlat. “Tudy!” Ukazuje na cestu kterou našel už při boji s Kuo-Toany. May’Tana mu pomáhá dolů a společně mizí v davu Kuo-Toa kteří se po nich ohánějí a koušou. Jimjar mezitím vylézá na jednu ze zadních budov a sleduje celou scénu. Faces probral zaraženého Buppida který ze sebe vykoktá že “Tohle nečekal..” a společně mizí dolů z oltáře. Vedle něj Shuushar táhne Saritha. Jimjar ze své střechy sleduje jak posledním kdo zůstává u oltáře je Abdul s Hemethem. Místo aby však trpaslík z povrchu svého šedého kolegu táhl pryč, tak Abdul poklekne a začne se modlit. Demogorgona dorazí do středu města a začne rozbíjet oltář svými dlouhými chapadly. Jimjar s pohledem k na velkého démona, nahmatá v kapse kámen který našel u Mindflayera, potom seskakuje z budovy a volá na Arthura který mizí s May’Tanou v davu. Demogorgon wreaking havoc May s Arthurem, za nimi Jimjar, Shuushar se Sarithem a vzadu Faces s Buppidem mizí skrze dav kuo-toanů do přístavu. Kuo-Toani stále stojí ve svém zaražení z příchodu “Leemooggooggoon”. Abdul se v poslední chvíli probere, popadne Hemetha a doslova pod nohama obrovského démona mizí z ničeného oltáře. Jedna z ryb se mezitím ohnala po Arthurovi a ošklivě mu prokousla rameno. Čaroděj udělá ještě pár kroků a pak padne k zemi. Jimjar k nim mezitím dobíhá. May’Tana chytá Arthura a otáčí se aby ho chytila než dopadne k zemi. Jak se otočí postřehne velký stín který aktuálně zničil oltář a rozhlíží se po zbytku města. Žádný z omráčených Kuo-Toa se démonovi ničení zřejmě nezdál jako dostatečný cíl, jedna z dvou obřích paviáních hlav se totiž dívá přímo Drow elfce do očí. May’Tana se dívá Hethradiahovi, jak se pravá hlava obřího démona jmenuje, přímo do očí. Obě oči září ohněm ničení jak Demogorgona oddechuje. Úder srdce. Nozdry obrovského prince démonů se rozšíří a rozzáří rudým ohněm stejně jako jeho oči. Úder srdce. A pak se “Pán všeho co plave v temnotách” rozeběhne přímo proti May’Taně s Arthurem. May se podívá na zem a vidí že Arthur začal zvracet krev, jeho rameno krvácí po Jimjarovi i po jejích nohách. May naposledy zvedne zrak a vidí horu masa, chapadel a nenávisti jak probíhá rybím davem přímo proti nim. Pustí mága na zem a začne utíkat, zaběhne za jeden z blízkých domů a schová se. O vteřinku později dupot velkého démona dům zboří a May stojí všem na očích. Abdul který mezitím táhne Hemetha dolů z oltáře se tak tak vyhne nohám velkého opičáka a pokračuje směrem k přístavu, aniž by věděl že o něm zbytek skupiny nemá vůbec tušení. Faces se dále protahuje skrze dav a ani se nevšimne že se Buppido oddělil. Malý derro totiž zaslechl Shuusharovo volání. Otočil se a vidí jak probuzený Kuo-Toa pohodí Sarithovo bezvládné tělo směrem k němu. Potom si dvojice vymění důležitý pohled. Shuushar, kterému plně jasné kam má Demogorgona namířeno vyndá od drow-elfova pasu dýku a když obrovská šupinatá noha prolétá kolem něj tak do ní dýku bezeslov zabodne. Démon zařve srkze celou cavernu a zastaví. Buppido rychle táhne Saritha pryč ale očima se dál upírá na Prince Démonů a Shuushara. May’Tana když to vidí tak se vrací zpět k Arthurovi, sehne se k hubenému výstřednímu muži, zkontroluje jeho zranění a pak se rozhodne mu pomoci. S nulovým vzděláním v medicině se Drow-elfka pokusí čaroději pomoci jak nejlépe umí - pošle proti jeho ráně chapadla své tentacle rod. Chapadla se omotají kolem čarodějova prokouslého ramene a je to spíše síla myšlenky než samotný zásah chapadel který Arthura opravdu probere. To ovšem May’Tana zatím netuší. Probraný Arthur kouká co se děje. Dlouhá chapadla Démona právě s lehkých zemětřesením dopadla na zem před ním. Buppido jasně vidí jak pod nimi zmizel Shuushar. Prince démonů se prohne v zádech a obě jeho hlavy zařvou na celou jeskyni. V tu chvíli se proberou všechny ryby okolo něj a začnou s šíleným bubláním probíhat skrze domy, skrze samy sebe a tlačí se do přístavu. Ohluchlý Fiddledonk brání loď Motley Crew co může před útokem jednoho Kuo-Toana. Buppido sleduje jak se Demogorgona otočí a Aameul (levá hlava) si všimne Abdula který táhne Hemetha skrze dav do přístavu. Abdul si všiml také, démon velikosti několikapatrového domu je nepřehlédnutelný. Trpaslík chvilku přemýšlí nad svými možnostmi. Utéct nelze, schovat se nemůže, Hemetha tu nechat nechce a i Abdul si uvědomuje že boj v tento moment nepřichází v úvahu. Abdul tak udělá jedinou věc která mu v ten moment dává smysl. Poklekne a začne se modlit ke svému bohu. Buppido stíhá zareagovat jako první, ať už je to kvůli tomu že celou situaci krásně vidí, nebo kvůli tomu že v hlavě slyšel Abdulovu modlidbu. Ozve se ultrazvukový piskot který prochází skrze dav šílených ryb, padající kusy města i řev Pána Rozevřeného Chřtánu. Jimjar trhá s probraným Arthurem a podává mu kámen který našel na mrtvole Mindflayera. “Hoď to po něm!” Arthur který byl ještě před chvílí téměř mrtvý převrací kámen v ruce jako by nechápal co po něm svirfneblin chce. Buppidovo volání je vyslyšeno a mezi Abdula, Hemetha a Demogorgonu vrazí Dinkarrion, který celou dobu čekal v docích u kýlu jejich lodě. “Zdrhej blázne!” řve Buppido zatímco táhne Saritha pryč od zbytků centra Sloobludopu. Abdul však nevstává. Nevstane ani potom co se před ním setká dvojice svalnatých chapadel která rozdrtí velkého červa jako by byl nic. Demogorgona se nechystá zastavovat, rozdrtila Carrion Crawlera a pokračuje dál k dvojici trpaslíků. Kdyby Abdul otevřel při své modlidbě oči, zůstal by mu tento obraz pravděpodobně vypálený v očích až do posmrtného života. Obrovský princ démonů, jeho duši trhající řev, šílenstvím se mrskající chapadla ničící vše živé v jeho okolí a obrovské drápy na svalnatých nohách které se k němu blíží. Demogorgon, Prince of Demons Demogorgon ve svém běhu nezastavuje a zdá se že rozdrtí dvojici trpaslíků jako šváby. Její ocas naposledy mrskne a těsně mine Buppida. Pak démon zařve, napřáhne svou chapadlovou paži, bleskovou rychlostí s ní vyrazí proti Abdulovi s Hemethem a pak zmizí. Zmizí. Arthur sleduje jak po zásahu kamenem démonický gigant zmizel. Téměř to vypadalo jako kdyby kámen protočil realitu okolo a démona spolkl. Hned potom Arthur znovu omdlí. Faces který mezitím předběhl šílený dav ryb a dorazil až k lodi nachází na palubě umírajícího Fiddledonk který loď bránil. Jedna dobře mířená urážka pošle Kuo-Toana přes palubu a druhé vlídné slovo probere malého půl-elfa. O chvilku později skrze dav doráží May a Jimjar kteří táhnou Arthura. Skupina si uvědomuje že musí opustit Sloobludop co nejdříve, než šílení a vyděšení Kuo-Toani potopí zbytek lodí při svém útěku. Ještě chvilku čekají a pak vyrazí od břehu. May a Jimjar odrážejí útoky ryb které se snaží dostat na palubu. Všem je jasné že i kdyby se někdo další dostal z města, tak se skrze dav neprotlačí k lodi. Loď odrazí od mola a dvě zoufalé ryby zkusí skočit na palubu ale končí v mezeře mezi molem a lodí. May’Tana na kterou zbylo pravé veslo si na poslední chvíli všimne Buppida který sedí na zádech omráčeného Saritha na kterém vesluje směrem k lodi a něco křičí. Fiddledonk ve svém hluchém světě sleduje jak se tři desítky Kuo-Toanů snaží nastartovat okovanou loď. Lezou po obou stranách, po střeše a jedna je dokonce zaseklá v komíně. Parodie na útěk trvá ještě chvíli a pak se loď s děsivým zavrzáním otočí a převrhne kýlem vzhůru. Jimjar upozorňuje Facese na Buppida a ten mu háže provaz. Zároveň si u toho všimne že Buppido položil Saritha do vodu hlavou dolů. Malý Derro slušně poděkuje za provaz a poté ho přiváže Sarithovi ke krku. Hrdinové derra i drow-elfa vytáhnou na palubu a snaží se co nejrychleji zmizet z přístavu. Jimjar drží pocizi nahoře na bednách a sleduje jak se hluchý Fiddledonk a slabá May’Tana nejsou příliš schopni shodnou na řízení lodě. Loď odrazí od mola a pomalu odjíždí. Zbytek města se tlačí na všechny lodě které v přístavu zbývají. Jimjar si v poslední chvíli všimne dvojice postav na molu. Abdul s Hemethem se dostali až na molo, ale dav ryb je nepustí dál. V naprostém zmatku se Motley Crew snaží dostat loď co nejblíže k břehu, ale řízení lodě není legrace. Abdul se pokusí přehodit Hemetha na palubu, ale vzdálenost špatně kormidlované lodi je příliš velká i na jeho velkou sílu. Kamenný trpaslík zmizí pod černou hladinou s nepříjemnou rychlostí. Faces a Fiddledonk se na sebe chvíli dívají. Jeden drží provaz a druhý hák. Okolo proběhne Jimjar který jim obě věci vytrhne z rukou, mávne na Fiddledonka a skočí do vody. Abdul se mezitím dostává na palubu a Faces zjišťuje že Sarith je mrtvý. Pod vodou Jimjar rychle zasekne hák trpaslíkovi pod pásek a několikrát škubne. May’Tana a hlavně Abdul vytáhnou trojici zpět nahoru. Fiddledonk vypadá příliš zmateně a hlavně neslyší a tak ho na jeho pozici nahrazuje Abdul který společně s May’Tanou dostane loď pryč od města Kuo-Toa. Skupina má čas vydechnou až po několika minutách když jim trosky Sloobludopu zmizí z očí za jednou ze skal Dark Laku. Témat k řešení je hodně a Stolička který je vypuštěn z jeho bedny zapíná skupinovou komunikaci. Buppido se s May’Tanou hádá o tom jestli derro smí rozřezat Sarithovo tělo. Arthur, Buppido, Jimjar i Abdul mají všichni jiný názor na to co se ve skutečnosti stalo s Demogorgonou, Hemeth který se probudil se vyptává na svou loď, nikdo se nemůže rozhodnout kterým směrem dále plout, jestli do Gracklstughu, Neverlight Grove nebo Blingdenstonu, May řeší že Buppido zavraždil Saritha, Hemeth vysvětluje posádce jak plout po darklaku, Facesovi že Mantol-Derith je jen legenda, Buppido se dohaduje s May’Tanou o jejím těle až ona umře, Fiddledonk na všechny křičí protože je hluchý, na lodi je takový zmatek až z toho Sarithovi, který leží na palubě vybouchne hlava. Sarith Kzekarit Tales from Below: The Earth Rejects Its Wards, and the Tunnels Shake in Fury The Society of Brilliance, a plucky band of monsters that have banded together to solve all of the Underdark’s problems, has traced the corruption of faerzress, and perhaps the incursion of a great number of demons, to the Maze Engine, a mysterious arcane device lost to the ages. It is unknown what the Engine does, except that it somehow influences dimensional bonds. The Society has made its way to the Labyrinth, a massive section of the Underdark said to contain the Maze Engine. After battling a number of crazed minotaurs and lesser demons, they have uncovered an ancient tomb filled with secret chambers and mysterious writings. A fascinating discovery! Time to explore! Society of Brilliance nachází Modronský Chrám který by mohl mít odpovědi k tomu co a kde je The Maze Engine. Postupně procházejí všechna patra a zjišťují co se dá ohledně prastarého Modronského zařízení které leží na dně labyrinthu. Skriss Troglodyte erudite A mutant among her kind, Skriss was born a genius. After years of leading her tribe in conquest, she grew bored of the trivialities of defeating stupid, poorly-equipped rival tribes, and set out on her own. Employed briefly as a tactical consultant in a small duergar outpost, Skriss joined the Society when Grazilaxx and Blurg passed through. Skriss s pomocí zbytku své skupiny v prvním patře objeví svitek Passwallu a zjistí že: “The Maze Engine was once a device called an Orderer, brought to the Material Plane eons ago. Orderers were created by the Modron lord Primus to bring order to chaos in the multiverse. Most have been lost to the ages.“ Blurg Orog sage Originally a scholar from the great city of Kal Antherak, Blurg has dedicated her life to the pursuit of knowledge. She helped found the Society when Grazilaxx came to study at the Kal Antherak library. Blurg na druhém patře objeví svitek Find the Path na kamenném tabletu a zjistí že: The Maze Engine malfunctioned in still ancient times, creating the chaotic, yet strangely ordered Labyrinth around it. Grazilaxx Mind flayer scholar Grazilaxx was once as viscous and evil as her kin, but a quirk in her physiology that allowed her to absorb information and emotion from consumed brains left her more curious about what else could be learned than anything. After a lengthy quest throughout the Underdark to gather knowledge, she encountered Blurg, and together they formed the Society of Brilliance. Grazilaxx ve svém patře sice nezíská předmět, ale zjistí že: Though damaged, the Maze Engine may still contain the power to banish extradimensional entities. Sloopidoop Kua-toa logician Sloopidoop was once the arch-priest of a distant kua-toa settlement. His mind was too sharp for his own good, though. When his logic got in the way of his faith, Sloopidoop lost his divinely inspired magic and was ultimately banished. When he crossed paths the Society, Grazilaxx’s passion for knowledge awakened a new faith within him, restoring his power. Sloopidoop většinu chrámu prospí nebo loví cvrčky (logicky). Y Derro savant While they were growing up in the slums of Gracklstugh, Y developed potent psionic talent. After reaching the pinnacle of what they could achieve in the city, a thirst for more power lead them to leave in search of lost knowledge. Knowledge is power, after all, especially where psionics are concerned. The most recent addition to the Society, Y has learned to appreciate knowledge for its own sake. Y na třetím a posledním patře najde Elemental Gem: Blue Sapphire (Air Elemental) a Figurine of Wondrous Power: Ivory Goats a zjistí následující informace: The Maze Engine is not directly connected to the abyssal energy, but rather has been reacting to an outside force. *The precise location of the Maze Engine* Society of Brilliance Hrdinové se vydávají dále na cestu po Darklake. Jako cíl jejich cesty je zvolen Gracklestugh. Hemeth Motley Crew učí řídit a navigovat loď. Jejich myšlenky se však více upírají k faktu že Demogorgon, Prince Demonů běhá volně po Underdarku. Demogorgon